


Underneath the Mistletoe

by snoaz



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoaz/pseuds/snoaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue is feeling very accomplished. The rest of the group - not so much. Oldrivalshipping with mentioned other pairings. Merry Christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays!

Blue was feeling Very Accomplished. This had everything to do with her matchmaking actions earlier that hour, which were both altruistic in nature and done in the spirit of the holidays.

( _Or_ she had wanted to do this all year long, but the opportunity had not presented itself until now - details).

With a satisfied smile that radiated ninety percent ‘mission completed’ and ten percent, _Oh what a great thing love is,_ Blue regarded the flustered faces around her. Placing mistletoes in strategic places and coercing couples to sit underneath them was not something that all people could pull off. No, it required cunning and stealth; and, most importantly, an ability to let the resulting actions seem like the natural course to follow. It had absolutely nothing to do with yours truly - no, not at all.

Even though she was grinning like a Cheshire cat at the moment, of course - but nobody paid her any attention anyway.

Someone approached her with a small cough.

…okay, so nobody but Green.

Blue turned around, with her grin gone and a ‘genuinely surprised, though quite pleased’ look covering her face instead.

“Green! Isn’t it amazing how the evening has enfolded itself? All these kisses, all this love! Ah, the spirit of Christmas…” She gave a heavenly sigh.

Green said nothing and merely regarded her with a deadpan expression. Blue’s mouth twisted a little at the realisation that _of course_ Green knew everything and why was she even pretending - and dropped the act immediately.

“Well, okay, so I had everything to do with it - but you _could_ say I was merely the instrument to set all actions into motion. It was the natural course to be followed.”

“Right,” Green replied, “the natural course being coercing people to stand beneath a bunch of twigs and having them nearly fainted from embarrassment.”

Blue threw a sideways glance at Red and Yellow, who had both been red in the face now for about fifteen minutes and did not seem to be making much progress. “They’ll recover,” she concluded in an airy tone of expertise.

Green did not reply, as he had other ways to convey his disapproval; this time it being an annoyed scoff that left little room for interpretation.

“Ah, but Green, look at all the _love!_ Doesn’t it make your heart melt?”

This was very much a rhetorical question seeing as both knew the answer, and she herself was not entirely sure if there was much endearing about the scene between Ruby and Sapphire (the fighting had entered a new stage of intense glaring and creative insult hurling that _also_ left little room for interpretation.)

Of course, she could always pretend.

“Blue, all you do is mess with their lives - though of course, there’s no need in me telling you that. You know better than anyone I'm sure.”

Blue gave him an innocent smile. “Oh, but I do not call it that way, Green. It’s not _messing with,_ it’s _helping_. See?”

“Right,” he said, again, and fell silent. Both turned to look at the Johto trio, the three of them seeming to be quite unsure whom to blame for their current flustered state. (Crystal was yelling at Gold, Gold was trying to punch Silver and Silver was just glaring at both).

After awhile, Green turned to look at her with one raised eyebrow and remarked, “It does suit you, this, doesn’t it? Watching them being flustered and you escaping from it all. Not entirely fair, I would say.”

Blue twirled a lock of hair around her finger and gave him a wink. “Oh, but I am in no need of kisses underneath a mistletoe, Green. I get all my satisfaction from watching these young love-birds coo about.”

“Hurl insults at each other, you mean.”

“Exactly. And besides, _this_ would never happen to me. I wouldn’t be caught dead underneath a mistletoe. So in a sense… it’s not my fault at all. It’s just their – ah – _carelessness_.”

Green thought to remark she should consider going into politics with such verbal skills, but then realised it was too much of a compliment altogether.

“Pesky girl,” he muttered instead, and watched a familiar expression take over Blue’s face.

“But of course. One cannot succeed in life without making some unpopular decisions.” She gave him a flirtatious smile and took a step closer. “But who are you to judge me? Aren’t you standing here completely unscathed as well?”

He raised an eyebrow. “And that is a negative thing somehow? Now _that’s_ distorting reality.”

“No, it’s applying equality. _You_ are unscathed; so am I. That puts us in the same spot.”

“Eh, I don’t think so,” he replied, disbelief taking over his face. “I’m not standing here as the mastermind behind this plan – if you can give that farce of yours that much credit. _Nor_ am I gloating about it.”

Blue opted not to reply and instead took another step towards Green. They looked at each other for a moment, their faces not yet close enough to feel each other’s breaths; yet close enough to be just aware of that fact.

“I didn’t include you in the plan,” Blue said, a little less loud than usual, “ _that,_ you should be grateful for at least.”

“Oh right, I shall go down on my knees for you,” Green replied scornfully, though also speaking in a hushed tone, “because you realised I wouldn’t fall for your tricks.”

Blue huffed, looking away momentarily.

“Maybe,” she conceded. And then, “You would have done the same though, wouldn’t you? If it had been you devising the plan.”

“What - excluding you from it?”

“Hmm.”

“…in the unlikely event I would _ever_ come up with such a ridiculous idea, I guess I would,” he replied, looking the faintest bit uncomfortable. “Not that I would ever do such a thing.”

“Of course not.”

The _I just don’t want you to be kissed by anyone else_ remained unspoken only in words.

 

 

 

“Is there a mistletoe somewhere?” Red asked, scratching his head.

“Not as far as I can see – _or_ care.” Ruby continued to sew the rip in his vest; visible reminder of his previous fight with a certain cave girl. Sapphire was a force indeed when she was angry and embarrassed.

“Blue must have hidden it very well,” Crystal said, trying to reason and avoid staring at the object of her scrutiny at the same time.

“Perhaps they didn’t _need_ a mistletoe,” Gold answered with a grin, the _if-you-know-what-I-mean_ all but unsaid.

Silver momentarily shifted his glare from the scene in front of him, and applied it full-force to the boy next to him. Gold gulped.

“…perhaps we should just stop watching,” Yellow offered meekly, red in the face and more-than-aware of certain growing tensions.

Sapphire nodded slowly in agreement – though still kept watching along with the rest of the group, all wide eyes and fascination.

Blue and Green, meanwhile, took notice of none.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (...Blue and Green didn't take notice because they were too busy making out. Gold was right, no mistletoe was needed.)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
